


Skateboard Lesson

by anonymouse_fiction



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slapstick, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku can't skateboard to save his life. Beat fully intends to fix that, and Joshua... helps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skateboard Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Joshua stops being an ass and visits with the Shibuya gang when he's not completely busy. As such, he does enjoy being... well, Joshua around everyone. And that always leads to fun times, right?

~The hardest thing about skateboarding is consistency.~

“Beat, I’m not too sure about this…”

“Ah, c’mon, Phones! You’ll be fine!”

“Wait! Wait a moment, you two; I need to get my phone set to record, seeing as this is such a momentous moment for dear Nekky~!”

“Ah, shove it, Josh.” Neku said as Beat got him situated.

“What are you even doin’ here, yo? Ain’t’cha got Composer stuff to do?”

“And miss this? Not for the world.” Joshua said with an amused smirk as he got his phone situated. Neku rolled his eyes.

       The trio of friends had determined that despite Neku being an astounding runner, he still lagged behind while getting to school… not to mention the fact he needed something else to do besides tag random walls in places that seemed sketchy and/or potentially illegal. Joshua had recommended ballroom dancing, to which he got a big fat raspberry. Shiki tried to get him into plushie making, which resulted in so many Chocobo plushies that they had to sell them, much to Joshua’s (and secretly Neku’s) dismay. Rhyme had tried to teach him how to play Go… she’s now down a Go set. So, that left one alternative, aside from becoming an employee at WildKat. Beat had recommended he learn how to skateboard, which would not only help with his regularly late schedule, but also give him something to do when his spray-painting hand itched and there was no place to really scratch it. The only problem was… they were rapidly learning why he hadn’t just joined the track team.

“EASY, phones! When I said ‘kick off with your left foot’, I didn’t really mean ta kick yourself off the dang board!” He said as he helped a shell-shocked Neku up off of the pavement.

“Perhaps it’s a good thing you didn’t take my suggestion… you’d probably have wound up in the bleachers with the amount of power you put behind your legs, especially on the turns!” Joshua said with a giggle as he returned the board, which had skittered to a halt about a half-block away after smacking into a light post.

“Again, shove it, Josh.” Neku said as he snatched the board back from him, resulting in another giggle.

“Let’s try this again. When you kick off, keep your dominant foot on the board an’ use the other to push. Aight?” Neku nodded.

       Beat backed up so he was in behind him to catch him if he fell again while Joshua went off to the side to get the best camera angle he could. Neku put his left foot down and took a deep breath to steady himself, rose his foot, and… kicked so hard he fell flat on his face, sending the board right between Beat’s feet and into the alley behind them. Joshua busted out laughing as Neku got up and shook his head. Beat was by his side in an instant.

“Phones! Geez, the least ya could do is fall in the direction I’m standing.” He said as he helped him up. Neku’s eyebrow twitched as he saw Joshua pick up the board and go to hand it to him.

“Thanks.” Joshua gave him a sympathetic smile.

“No problem. You really shouldn’t be worried, Neku. Everyone starts out rough.” Neku rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” Beat smirked.

“Soooo, I’m guessin’ you got a pretty shitty sense’a balance?” Neku blushed.

“I blame the paint fumes.”

“Perhaps you should go into watercolors? Or-Ooh!-Oil pastels are fun!” Joshua suggested after a little thought. Neku looked like he might gag.

“One: water colors are for Art 1 students. Two: have you got any idea how hard it is to get oil pastels out of clothes or out from under your nails?! No thank you!” he said while making an X with his arms. Beat snickered.

“Well, c’mon. Standin’ around yappin’ ain’t gonna teach ya ta skate.” Neku sighed.

“Right…”

       A few hours passed, and after several collisions with inanimate objects and people, face plants, and ass-first landings, Neku was finally able to get from point A to point B, provided it was in a straight line. Beat smiled at him as he smoothly came to a stop in front of him. Joshua gave him a little round of applause.

“There, see? Ain’t so bad, right?” Beat asked as Neku handed him the board he was learning on. Neku grinned.

“When you’re not planting your face or ass on the pavement, yeah.”

“Sweet! We’ll work on turns and speed tomorrow!” Joshua giggled.

“Certainly took you long enough! I’m almost out of battery!” Joshua said as he shook his phone, as if trying to get more life into the battery. Beat laughed while Neku blushed.

“Y-you try it, then! Mr. I’m-perfect-at-everything!” Joshua cocked an eyebrow, put his phone away, walked over to Beat, and took the board.

“As you wish, Neku.”

       Joshua took a running start, tossed the board down so it bounced up fancily, and then smacked it back down and hopped on. He wove through the light posts and pedestrians with ease, and hopped up onto a table to grind along the edge and pop a board spin before he landed. He reached his hand out and grabbed onto a light post and used it to swing himself around with enough speed to rocket back through the crowd, popping an Ollie just for good measure to get over a bump in the sidewalk. He leaned his body back and put his hands in his pockets, allowing him to roll to a smooth stop right in front of the now gawping pair of boys in front of him. He kicked the board up in a flourish and handed it back to Beat.

“Practice makes perfect, Neku dear!” Joshua said in a sing-song voice at he went back towards WildKat, bidding the pair a good day.

“No way, man. Not cool.” Beat said as he looked at the board and back up at Joshua, who was already gone. Neku sighed.

“Well, at least we know he can do some form of physical exercise.” Neku said. Beat sighed.

“Yeah, yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> Beat is not amused, but at least Neku feels better! Misery loves company, and all that.


End file.
